


castaways

by lunacrowne



Category: K-pop, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Adventure, Alternate Universe - Shipwrecked, Disturbing Themes, Drama, Horror Elements, Islands, M/M, Plot Twists, Supernatural Elements, Survival Horror, Things are not what they seem, Tragedy, Violence, Wilderness Survival, past yoonmin - Freeform, side platonic vkook/vmin/namjin/vhope/ot7, survival thriller
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-08
Updated: 2016-12-26
Packaged: 2018-05-24 20:51:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 14,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6166495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lunacrowne/pseuds/lunacrowne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A freak storm at sea results in Jungkook and his friends becoming castaways on an uninhabited island. As circumstances lead them to venture further inland, Jungkook senses an ominous presence threatening their lives.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [endors](https://archiveofourown.org/users/endors/gifts).



Jungkook wakes up, disoriented, to the saltiness of the sea on his tongue and sand searing hot on his back. He coughs, throat immensely dry and parched. It takes him a great effort to lift his sore limbs from their scratchy bedding, but he manages to do so with a great heaving of his body. Shaking some stray grains of the sand out of his hair he finally looks up to survey the beach. Nothing about this shore seemed familiar to him.

They had taken Seokjin's yacht out to celebrate Jimin's birthday. Their voyage hadn't strayed far from the usual dictated path but they had been drunk and careless late into the night when the storm hit. He thinks he can remember violent shaking on the deck and losing his footing in the surging waves; the rest of his memory is as waterlogged as his ears. The waves lick at his bare ankles and he releases a sigh of relief, grateful he had somehow survived the whole ordeal in one piece.

The tide recedes and he realizes he's alone. A sinking feeling grips his chest and sends him staggering to his feet. 

"They're alive," he tells himself aloud. "He _has_ to be alive,"

Thankfully, it doesn't take long for him to find Yoongi lying a few meters away from where he was. Jungkook doesn't think he's ever been so glad to see the familiar shock of blonde hair in his life. But seeing his motionless body makes Jungkook nearly cry.

Yoongi's hair flows in the water like bleached seaweed, the waves lapping at his small frame. There’s a small twitch in his features when Jungkook hurriedly scoops him up by pale shoulders out of the shallow tide. 

“Hyung! Yoongi hyung,”

Yoongi sputters, and Jungkook turns him the best he can for the other man to get the rest of the water out of his system. After a few deep breaths Yoongi comes to, squinting at Jungkook through the wet strands of hair plastered on his forehead.

”Jungkook?...what the hell--”

"You're alive," Jungkook gasps in relief, nearly crushing him in his tight grip. Yoongi rests in his hold bemusedly until he seems to come to a realization of what had happened. 

"No shit I am, kid," he grunts finally, returning Jungkook’s embrace fiercely. His expression is cool as always, though ineffectively masking the worry in his own voice, raw and gritty like the sand from disuse. "You're not alone."

They pull away after a moment.

Yoongi’s hand snaps to his damp pockets, fishing out the contents. His phone and lighter. By some miracle his phone turns on, and he looks at Jungkook momentarily before slamming his fingers on the buttons. To their disappointment it was to no avail.

"No reception. Figures," Yoongi says, throwing the phone back down into the sand. 

“Where do you think we are, hyung?” Jungkook asks, standing up.

”Who knows? We could be... anywhere.”

At Yoongi's words, Jungkook adds quietly, ”Do you think...we’re the only ones?” 

”I--”

”Jungkookie! Yoongi hyung!”

A familiar voice and figure appears ahead, running forward at them. Before Jungkook knows it, a warm body he recognizes as Jimin’s is pressed up against him.

"Oh, thank god you're okay," Jimin exclaims breathlessly, reaching up to wrap his arms around Jungkook, nearly smothering him. It’s a long moment before Jimin detaches himself from him, handing him a water bottle. 

"Yoongi hyung," Jimin bends to offer the other water bottle in his arms to the crouching man. "You look like you could use this,"

Yoongi stares at the bottle in his hand for a moment before taking a swig. "Thanks, Jimin. It's good to see you too,"

"I'm glad you two are safe. You don't know how _long_ I've been searching..." Jimin murmurs, chestnut eyes glossy. The youthful man looks a bit disheveled, but no worse for wear, sweat glistening in the sunlight.

"Are...are the others okay?" Jungkook asks after a much needed gulp of water.

"Yeah, they're all fine. Taehyung was unconscious for a while, so that was a scare. But you two were the ones we were all worried about. Look how _far_ you two washed up,"

"Whatever the case, let's get back to the others," Yoongi says. "You must've been gone a long time. We should let them know that we're all okay.

”Yeah...yeah, of course,” Jimin nods. “I’ll take you guys back. It’s going to be a _long_ walk, though.”

Jimin had been right about the long walk--the beach seemed to stretch for miles. At the end of their long trek they stagger into view of jagged beach rock. What remains of the yacht is caught and damaged on the rock, with the others seemingly attempting to salvage the remains. 

"Hey, I think I found it!"

"At least, part of it," Jungkook sees Hoseok add, face crestfallen. He's fishing out the piece of an unrecognizable cooler, contents of broken glass and beer spilling out onto the sand. Namjoon and Seokjin are hauling loose objects onto a growing pile near the rock. It’s Taehyung that notices them first, running up to greet them.

”You guys are alive! Hyungs, Jimin found them!” Taehyung announces with a wide grin.

”I’ll be damned,” Namjoon looks up, with Seokjin and Hoseok following suit into the massive group hug that ensues.

"...It's a good thing that we were probably tossed overboard, then," Namjoon finishes explaining to Jungkook and Yoongi about the wreckage. He theorizes that the storm must’ve swept the yacht up in such a current that it crashed full frontal on the rocks, but they luckily hadn't been present before the impact.

When Yoongi joins Namjoon in deep discussion, Jungkook feels a hand on his shoulder.

"Look at what I found," Taehyung boasts, holding a conch shell up for Jungkook to see. It's of an impressive size, brown striations running along the sides. He blows on it and a rich sound emits from it.

”Wow, Tae. That’s so cool,”

"Yeah, a shining example that Taehyung didn't do shit," Seokjin remarks as he passes them by. “Come look at all our supplies,”

Amongst the rolls of scattered, thankfully plastic-wrapped blankets and tarp, lies a heavy duffle.

The emergency kit includes several canteens of fresh water, cans of food, a hatchet, and first aid. There’s also a couple flares. Being Seokjin's yacht though, it was a good thing that the yacht was well-stocked, considering the frequency of the yacht trips he invited them on.

”It’s not much, but we’re fortunate with what we have.” Namjoon states as everyone gathers around. “Hyung and I found a little clearing, not too deep within the trees from here. Since we’re all here, we can set up some shelter before it gets dark.”

”You heard him. Everyone, carry something,” Seokjin orders, distributing the contents. He pauses when the hatchet is the last item remaining.

"And I'm not trusting you with this, Namjoon," Seokjin chides, handing it off to Jimin instead before moving forward. "Here you go, birthday boy."

”I don’t think so,” Yoongi interjects, taking the hatchet from him.

”Why not?” Jimin mutters with a pout.

”It’s too dangerous.” When he catches Jungkook staring too, he adds, “Not for you, either.”

  


The immediate clearing is large enough for the seven of them, with tall bay trees leaning forward in the center blocking out harsh sun rays effectively, but still having enough light filter through.

"This looks pretty good,” Yoongi murmurs next to Jungkook, seemingly impressed.

”A little too much… _nature_ , though,” Hoseok says loudly. “There’s nothing like... poison ivy, right?”

"Hey, at least there aren’t any snakes or something." Namjoon says, studying the clearing before catching Hoseok’s fearful gaze. "Sorry, that was a joke."

"You can't joke about that! You know how much I hate s-snakes, Joon."

”So how are we going to do this shelter?” Seokjin asks, staring at the litter on the forest floor with a disapproving look. “Camping experience, guys?”

Jungkook steps forward to test the sturdiness of the trees. “Hammocks. We can make hammocks,” he suggests.

”That sounds like a good idea. We have a lot of tarp,” Jimin voices from the shrubby area he stands with Taehyung.

”And these leaves are good for solar stills. I made some with Minjae once when we went camping,” Taehyung plucks leaves from the underbrush happily. “We can have extra water that way,”

”Let me help you, Tae,” Jimin follows.

”There’s plenty of netting for that, but maybe some of us could pitch a tent too,” Namjoon chuckles and he and Hoseok make some joke, mentioning something about getting more tarp from the yacht.

Jungkook meanwhile picks a tree and starts busying himself for a while with rope, knotting ends expertly for the framework of his hammock. He had always considered himself a handy person when it came to camping variety, something he did a numerous amount of times in the past.

It’s sometime after that he ends up waiting for the older members of the group to return with the tarp, that he hears bickering from the other side of the clearing.

Jimin’s eyes are lighting up slightly at a little pendant--what seems to be a carving made of smooth, creamy stone--in his hands, much to Taehyung’s protest.

”You can’t just keep it for yourself,”

“Wow, first day here and I'm already Indiana Jones." Jimin grins, palming the small pendant. 

"That's not fair, I found it too," Taehyung whines.

"You found the conch, Tae," Jimin counters. "Besides, finders keepers."

"It's sure...interesting." Jungkook studies the intricate patterns carved into the item, what he thinks looks like an eye. Before he can make any other comment, Yoongi teeters behind the group with arms full of tarp. Jungkook grabs hold of some before the older man fall over.

"What are you all, kids?" Yoongi comments. "It looks hideous to me," he adds, referring to the object in Jimin’s hand.

"It’s nice," Jimin decides, pocketing it as Yoongi shrugs, handing him a roll of the material. He moves off back into the clearing, mumbling something about picking a tree for his shelter.

  


As much as he longs for a good, long shower, he steps back to admire the handiwork of his hammock. Jungkook can’t wait to tell Yoongi, but he sees that Yoongi has taken up the task of building a fire in the center of the clearing, flicking his drenched lighter hopefully. 

"Yeah, this seems alright--fuck." The tarp isn't securely fastened enough and the hammock gives, tossing Namjoon off and into the dirt to the guffaws of Seokjin and Taehyung. Hoseok pulls him out of the mess and he straightens himself up, muttering. "That needs more work."

Jungkook laughs to himself at the other’s predicament, when a light rustling in the underbrush behind him catches his attention. Being busy with their own tasks, no one else seemed to have noticed it. Taking hold of a particularly weighty branch, he steps forward into the leafy shrubbery to fulfill his curiosity, revealing a rather straightforward trail.

Marking his progress along the edges of trees he enjoys the serene foliage despite the setting rays of the sun. There seem to be many species of plants and he wonders just what sort of island this could be. A particular formation at one point does catch his eye. Some white stones are gathered in a pit near the trees, and as he steps closer he can make out similar colored etchings in the bark.

"Hey, what are you doing?"

Jungkook nearly jumps at Jimin’s voice. Jimin jumps over a fallen branch to join Jungkook at the spot.

"So this was where you've run off to? Yoongi hyung's been looking for you; we're deciding on dinner you know."

”Sorry, I just wanted to take a look around.” Jungkook hadn’t realized that he was gone so long.

”Doesn’t this look like my treasure? That’s interesting,” Jimin comments, giving the carving a brief glance. “ We can come back to take a closer look when it's lighter out. Come on, let’s head back,” 

Jungkook takes the other man’s advice and gives the area another glance before following his lead.

  


They all gather around the rations--numerous cans of fruit, sardines and dried meat laid out before them--all top quality and according to Seokjin's very gourmet, and expensive taste.

"As hard as it is to let them go, you all can pick out what you like," Seokjin announces to the group, tending to the fire in the center of their circle.

"Thanks, hyung," Namjoon sets the rations aside. "Okay, everyone gets just one for now."

"Just one?" Taehyung murmurs in disappointment, longingly staring at the can of sardines handed to him. 

"There's enough to keep us going if we're careful about how we use them. Shit might happen, so every last one counts."

"Namjoon's right. It's not going to be easy, but just lie back and think of _samgyeopsal_ , alright?" Seokjin proclaims with a slight sadness. "I know I will be. There's also _galbi_ in my thoughts. Lots and lots of _galbi_."

"It's easy if you think of it as a diet." Jimin supplies in an attempt at comforting a fussy Taehyung with Hoseok. He turns his gaze onto Jungkook. "Jungkookie, you all good?"

"I'm good," Jungkook nibbles on a palatable piece of dried duck meat, declining Jimin's subtle offering of a spoonful of fruit. "You should eat,hyung. You've barely had any bites,"

"It's fine. Jungkookie. I can't finish it all," he whispers, as if sharing a secret. "If you make too much of a fuss Tae will notice,"

Taehyung is too busy wolfing down his food to notice, but Jungkook takes the can from Jimin anyway to not make a scene. Seemingly pleased, Jimin returns to his amiable chatter with the others.

"Where did the extra one come from?" Yoongi asks when he sits down next to Jungkook, breaking open his package of dried squid.

"I got it from Jimin hyung," Jungkook explains, holding it out as an offer.

"Really," Yoongi quirks a brow. "You can have it. Seokjin’s stash has never really been my taste, and honestly I don't have much of an appetite.”

Yoongi eats dutifully, without much zest. But at least he's eating, so Jungkook leaves him be, scooping up the extra fruit himself.

Jungkook stares into the warm fire built from makeshift twigs and lighter fluid. The group tries to savor each bite of their food, drinking water from Solo cups and chattering away. 

Hoseok stops midway in his chewing, stirring the contents of his can with his spoon. "My family's probably worried sick."

The clinking of spoons against metal stops abruptly at his words.

Jimin places a comforting hand on Hoseok's shoulder, and Jungkook knows that Hoseok is probably thinking about his sister. Everything's silent except for the crackling of the fire, until Namjoon speaks.

"We should be happy we're _alive_ ," Namjoon says with determination. "This is an island. There's bound to be fruit, fish, the works. And tomorrow morning, we're going to find food. Find a way off this island. We couldn't be too far,"

"That's right. We all have each other." Hoseok sniffs, wiping at his eyes with his sleeve. "I have you guys."

"Hey, I mean, if you look at it in this way hyung, it's like we're having a free vacation," Taehyung pats his back heartily. "Think of it as Jeju or something."

"I still have to pay my old man back for the ruined yacht. It wasn't cheap, you know." Seokjin jokes. "You're all chipping in when we get back, you hear?"

  


After dinner, they split off into the shelter, chattering over the designated sleeping areas. He can hear negotiating for the tent. Jungkook straightens out his hammock, from time to time checking the tension on Yoongi’s, which was next to his. He does this quietly until Jimin comes up to him.

"I just wanted to see how you were doing," Jimin rests his elbow on the tree, tee slinging comfortably off the shoulder.

"Could use a shower," Jungkook speaks earnestly, and Jimin giggles.

"How do you feel, hyung? It was your birthday, and you had to spend it like _this_ , you know."

"It could've been worse, punk" Jimin murmurs affectionately. "But I don't think being trapped on an island with you would be that bad. "

"You sharing the tarp with Yoongi hyung?" Jimin asks after a moment.

"Yep,"

"I see. Well, I guess I’m going with Taehyung and Hoseok in the tent. Don’t know if I can sleep, though.” He hums, smiling sweetly. “Sleep well, Jungkookie. ”

Jungkook bids Jimin a goodnight, watching him leave as Yoongi comes over to climb into his hammock.

"Island or not, I'm going to get my sleep," Yoongi mumbles. "I'm going to need it."

Jungkook watches Yoongi angle his head against the tarp, trying to get comfortably settled in the suspended sling. The rope creaks with his weight, though nothing major, for Yoongi's weight was of the lighter sort. A few moments pass by in silence between them. 

"Hey. You're thinking hard again." Yoongi raises his hand and let's it fall limp in gesture. "I know it's been a rough day. But it's not something that abstaining from another drink could've solved." 

"I wasn't thinking about that." Jungkook faces him, the last flames of the fire licking shadows across his face. It's quiet in the clearing, save for the crackle of the fire and what he can make out as Taehyung's laughter and Seokjin's snappy attempt at shushing him. There's a certain warmth to the whole set-up, despite where they were.

"...Sorry about talking to Jimin hyung earlier,"

"Why are you being sorry?" Yoongi turns on his side, beady eyes glittering in the dark. "What happened between us was history, but we're still on friendly terms. You don't have to feel guilty about anything. "

"Go to sleep, Jungkook," he adds, more softly this time, before rolling onto his back again.

"Yeah, hyung. I will."

Jungkook settles into his hammock the best he can, counting the plentiful number of stars above in the night sky before drifting off to a weary sleep. He doesn't dream that night, just slips in and out of consciousness due to the muggy heat and the light sounds of rustling deep within the thicket of trees.


	2. Chapter 2

"Better watch your left," Yoongi calls out to Jungkook.

Jungkook immediately brings his spear down into the water and makes purchase with a solid body. The caught red snapper flails feebly, sending a fine spray of seawater onto him. After a bit the fish goes limp and he pries it off, threading his catch onto some string and handing it over to Yoongi.

"You're pretty good at this," Yoongi praises, sharing a rather pleased look with Jungkook before settling back down onto his perch at the top of the beach rock. They've had a successful morning despite this being their first attempt at spearfishing, evident by the ever-growing pile of fish lying out to dry in the sun.

Jungkook beams back at Yoongi and wipes the sweat off his forehead, balancing the makeshift spear on his shoulders. He’s ankles deep in the clear blue, shallow water teeming with all sorts of colorful fish. He eyes the darting shadows to scope out his next target, knowing Yoongi will do the same.

“Says the guy who’s been sitting on the rock this whole time,” Namjoon grumbles besides Jungkook, cursing when his spear comes up clean. The fish surrounding them earlier dart away again from the jerky movement.

“That's 'cause I'm a better spotter than you.” Yoongi responds simply. He extends a hand lazily in an attempt at shading his eyes from the sun. "You always end up letting ‘em get away, Namjoon."

“We can’t all be as good as golden boy over here, can we?” Namjoon grins good-naturedly at Jungkook, wringing the water from his soaked shirt with tanned arms.

Jungkook laughs. The wet cotton of his own shirt is starting to stick to his skin as he rolls up the sleeves of the tee. His and Namjoon's skin have darkened considerably, while only the faintest hint of a tan has started blooming on Yoongi’s pale skin.

“Say, isn’t it about time we wrap it up?” Namjoon points to the fish lying out to dry on the rock. “This is starting to look pretty hefty.”

“Hm,” Yoongi tries lifting a bundle of fish experimentally. “Looks like enough to feed everyone tonight…think so, Jungkook?”

“Yeah. The others might have headed back already.” While the three of them were testing the waters for fishing, Jimin and Hoseok were in charge of picking the fruit, mostly because Hoseok refused to be within reach of the spears and the prospect of dealing with possible sharks. Seokjin and Taehyung were looking after their camp, perhaps tending to laundry near the freshwater stream they had discovered.

Yoongi angles his head upwards to spot the setting sun. “That’s right. We still got a ways to travel.”

They walk along the shore, hauling their catch past the large “SOS” scrawled out in the sand. Jungkook glances briefly at the letters. Their second morning here, they had spent the day carving the deep indents out of the wet sand with branches and stone. It's been about a week since they’ve been stuck on this island—purely an estimate, based off what was on the screen of Namjoon's phone before its battery gave out like the others—and there's been no sign of help.

“I don’t know about you guys, but I’ve been getting sick of fruit and all the canned meat we can't have," Namjoon remarks.

“Know what? Fuck fruit. We can have a goddamn feast for once around here,” Yoongi declares with a small grin.

“I’m looking forward to a feast tonight,” Namjoon agrees wholeheartedly. “Because, _man_ , am I starving,”

“Yeah,” Jungkook nods at the two. The fish is definitely an improvement compared to the delicious, albeit unsatisfying, fruit found on the island. 

They’ve been making good with Seokjin's dwindling stash of canned food, but even he can tell that there's tension mounting under everyone's snarky remarks. The tension is subtle but ever-present, lurking underneath every cracked joke or stressed word, and he can see it growing each passing day without rescue. He can tell that Yoongi in particular has been trying his best, for him, to lighten the situation in a way that doesn’t suit the older man’s fondness for foul language. Jungkook adjusts the load he’s carrying on his shoulders as they begin to enter the clearing. The last thing he wants is to be a burden.

"How dare you!"

The sound of Seokjin's voice, positively livid, emanates through the clearing. Jungkook glances at Yoongi and Namjoon, both looking equally startled. He's never heard Seokjin ever sound so angry before.

A worried expression appears on Namjoon’s face. “That doesn’t sound good. Let’s hurry,”

They get there in time to see Jimin and Hoseok emerging from the other side of the clearing, dropping the bushels of fruit they were carrying to the ground in a hurry to intervene in the conflict between Seokjin and Taehyung. 

“But I’m so hungry…!” Taehyung wails. There seem to be numerous cans at his feet, and from the distance Jungkook can make them out to be their cans of rations. “I'm so, _so_ hungry!"

“Shut up,” Seokjin snaps, throwing an empty can at Taehyung. “Just shut up! You think we’re all not hungry?”

"Please, stop it Seokjin hyung!" Jimin cries, trying to hold Seokjin back by the shoulders to no avail.

Hoseok sports a deep frown as he tries to reason with the older man. "Seokjin hyung, he's sorry— look, whatever Taehyung has done he understands it was wrong—"

"I...I'm s-sorry..I—" Taehyung blubbers, cowering from the older man.

"No, I don't think you understand what you've done, Taehyung!" Seokjin seethes, words not seeming to get through to him. Jungkook attempts to move forward, but not before Seokjin lunges past Hoseok and gives Taehyung a hard shove to the ground.

“Seokjin hyung…!”

Taehyung looks stunned from his place on the floor, tears running down his face as he takes off for the forest.

"He didn't know any better," Hoseok says, the disbelief on his face turning into anger at the older man. "But I thought _you_ would know better to pick on someone your own size, hyung."

Hoseok runs after Taehyung, leaving the rest in silence in the middle of the clearing. Seokjin stands tense, shakily clenching and unclenching his fists. As quick as it had came, the anger seems to have all but dissipated from his body. Namjoon is the first to gather his courage and speak up.

"What came over you, hyung?" Namjoon asks, cautiously.

"He...he ate everything. He let his hunger get the best of him and damned us all..."

"The rations?" Yoongi asks.

"There wasn't a single one left. I only hadn't watched him for a moment, and...we're all going to starve because of him!"

"Hyung, that's not true. We've managed to get plenty of fish today. We'll be okay," Jungkook offers in an attempt to console the distressed man.

"Please, so don't be mad at Tae anymore, Seokjin hyung." Jimin pleads, inching forward hesitantly. "We're a family, and it's all that matters--"

"Taehyung...oh god, with Taehyung--" Seokjin suddenly turns to them, eyes wild. "I swear, I don't know what came over me, I just snapped but I didn't mean to--"

Seokjin stops abruptly, surveying them all with wide eyes. "You all don't believe me, don't you?"

"No, it's not like that, hyung--"

"Don't. Don't start," Seokjin's lower lip quivers, and he takes off in the direction of the shore.

“Wait...!" Namjoon calls out, before sighing. "...I'll go talk to him."

Watching Namjoon hurrying off after Seokjin, Jungkook opens his mouth to protest but Yoongi places a hand on his shoulder.

"Let's leave them be." Yoongi says, shaking his head. "They'll get over it. We don't need everyone running off now,"

"Oh...alright," Jungkook relents.

Jimin studies them for a moment, before starting to gather some dropped guava awkwardly. "Everyone must be hungry, but they should be back by the time we finish dinner. I see you weren't kidding when you said you got a lot of fish,"

"Yeah, we sure got lucky today." Jungkook says, hoisting up the fish that Namjoon had dropped over his shoulders. "How was, uh, foraging?"

"Hm...there weren't any hiccups, but Hobi hyung and I nearly stumbled upon some poisonous fruit!" Jimin giggles. "I don't think you should just count it as luck, Jungkookie. It's hard to imagine Yoongi or Namjoon hyung having caught this much by themselves." 

Yoongi's face scrunches up in mock distaste as Jimin looks on with glee.

"Laugh all you want but we'll be in charge of cooking," Yoongi says briskly. He pulls out his lighter and starts tending to the small beginnings of a flame in the fire pit. "You both know how to gut the fish right?"

"Of course," Jimin asserts. "Jungkookie and I can do that together,"

“I see. Well, get to it then,”

The three of them quietly prepare the fish and arrange them for grilling on skewers constructed from twigs. Everything ends up smelling fishy by the time they are done, but the emerging aroma coming from the platter as the fish cook makes it well worth it. By the time everything is set up, the sun has fully descended under the horizon. Namjoon and Seokjin return shortly after to the clearing.

"Welcome back! Dinner's almost ready." Jimin greets the two. “Is everything alright?”

"Hoseok and Taehyung, they aren’t back yet?" Seokjin asks anxiously.

"They will soon, Hoseok's afraid of the dark," Yoongi answers, checking the fish for readiness.

“It smells great here,” Namjoon says before pulling back with a yelp, apparently having singed an end of his shirt from the flames. "Yikes, actually I think I'll let you guys take care of this," he adds.

"Really, you should be more careful, Namjoon." Seokjin crouches more carefully next to the fire, fretting. “Ah, you haven't put them too close to the center, have you? Did you clean them well? Here, let me handle it—"

Jungkook watches the men continue with their banter, relieved that Seokjin was back to his normal self. Although he would often scold and nag, he had never lost his temper in their presence—especially towards Taehyung. He loved food, but not to such an extent that would warrant him to ever resort to violence. 

The fish is almost done. The skin is starting to have somewhat of a flaky texture, popping and crackling over the open flame. Jungkook moves aside so that Seokjin and Yoongi can start doling out the fish onto fresh banana leaves. To be honest, it did scare him a little, seeing Seokjin act that way. He wanted to know just what had happened, but he wasn’t in a place to ask.

“Jungkook, what are you spacing out for? Get ready to eat—you too Jimin,” Seokjin calls out.

  


Hoseok returns shortly after they’ve all sat down with Taehyung in tow. He doesn't meet eyes with Seokjin, preferring to stay close to Taehyung and the others on the opposite side of the fire. Hoseok had always been poor at staying mad at anyone for long, his attempts at making conversation with the other older members taking on a forced tone. 

Taehyung plops down silently next to Jungkook and Jimin, puffy eyes obvious even in the dying light. The atmosphere feels somewhat heavy, with Taehyung avoiding to look at Seokjin as well.

"Tae, you can have some of my fish," Jungkook offers to his friend who's been staring down at his own feet the whole time. "It's cooked just right, so it's really tasty."

"I don't know, am I allowed to?" Taehyung huffs. "I bet Seokjin hyung's still mad at me. Even though Hoseok hyung says otherwise."

"He's not mad anymore, Tae. You know he was just worried."

"I can really have it?" Taehyung straightens up a bit more, looking at the grilled fish longingly. "But what about you, Kook? You haven't eaten that much yourself,"

"It's okay, I'm not really that hungry. I know it must be harder for you," Jungkook says. Taehyung nods, taking the fish eagerly and biting into it.

"Tae, how can you just say that without being considerate of Jungkookie? " Jimin cuts in with a frown. "There's no need for you to do that, when we have enough fish to go around."

"Kook said I could have it," Taehyung protests in between bites.

"You've been catching the fish. At the very least eat more," Jimin presses.

"Really, I said it's fine hyung! I'd actually like more water instead. Would you pour me some, hyung?" Jungkook assures, willing him to drop the subject.

Jimin looks away from Taehyung and at Jungkook intently. He looks as if he wants to say something else but relents, sighing. "...Alright, if you say so. Leave it to hyung,"

Jungkook blinks, wondering why exactly Jimin seemed so worked up, when Namjoon clears his throat.

"Can I have everyone's attention please?"

"Previously, we've believed the river was unable to be crossed, but it seems that it's not actually the case. Hoseok?"

"That's right. When Taehyung and I ended up further along the river than expected on our way back, we found an overpass that crosses to the other side," Hoseok explains.

"There seems to be a lot we haven't seen before," Taehyung adds.

"It'd mean going deeper into the forest, however," Namjoon places a finger against his lips in thought. “Exploration can prove to be worthwhile. If we make it to the other side of the island, who knows what we might find next? A better place to set up camp, more food, a better chance for survival...you get the gist.”

“It’s nice to think in the long-term and all, but is this exploration entirely necessary?” Jimin asks. "We're going to get off the island soon, and we've been doing well with what we have on this side so far...I don't know, what if it's dangerous?"

"The thing is, we don't know if that's true. If we happen to stay longer, we need to have a plan--"

"Let's be honest to each other. Hyung--" Yoongi gestures to Seokjin. "How much did... _losing_ the canned rations set us back?"

Seokjin steals a glance at Taehyung before answering, "We don't have any left. So nothing to fall back on, so to speak, if we can't manage to find enough food."

"Resources are undoubtedly important. We should be focusing our efforts on making more rescue signals, but even stuff like that will need wood at the very least." Namjoon nods sagely."Alright, it's settled. Tomorrow morning we'll all head out together. We've got nothing left to lose,"

  


Only embers remain in the fire pit, by the time everyone is fast asleep. After such an eventful day, the only thing that had been on Jungkook's mind was hitting the hammocks to sleep. He takes a peek at Yoongi's hammock, the older man already lying motionless within.

Not wanting to disturb him, Jungkook climbs quietly into his own hammock. He never would have thought of tarp to feel welcoming against his skin, but it proves to be a godsend for his sore and aching body.

It doesn't take long for sleep to overcome him tonight. As it does, Jungkook barely registers Yoongi turning over in his hammock, asking quietly if Jungkook was still awake. Sometime after, Yoongi gives up doing so. 

"Nothing left to lose, huh," Jungkook thinks he hears Yoongi murmur in the dark.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> pt. 1 of my summertime updating spree!


	3. Chapter 3

"Try it," Taehyung urges, passing Jungkook the striped orange conch he had been dutifully trying to sand since daybreak. Jungkook takes the sizable shell into his hand, dusting it off before bringing it to his lips. He blows into it with all his might.

"Man, it sure is _loud_ ," Jimin winces, removing the fingers he'd jammed into his ear in an effort to shield them from the powerful sound. 

"That's the point, bro," Taehyung claps his sandy hands together, seeming content with the results. They had scoured on the beach diligently to find the right conchs. Namjoon had asked Taehyung, Jimin, and himself to do so, without really explaining the reason. He had then left with Yoongi and the other older members of the group earlier to prepare for their exploration. Jungkook doesn't mind the request in the slightest, especially since Taehyung appears to be in a better mood despite his puffy eyes. 

"We're really doing this, huh." Jimin sighs, wiggling his bare toes in the sand. 

"What, are you scared of the exploration?" Taehyung questions impishly.

"We wouldn't need it in the first place if you didn't eat all of our rations," Jimin reminds curtly. "And I just don't think it's a good idea, is all."

"Why do you say that, hyung?" Jungkook asks, noticing how Jimin's demeanor seems to lack its usual softness. He furrows his brow as if troubled. 

"I don't know, I can't help but feel...a little uneasy." Jimin thumbs the chain around his neck, the pendant he'd found on their first day front and center. It seems that Jimin's taken quite a liking to it. 

"I won't mess up again," Taehyung vows, pursing his lips into a pout."I'll make it up to you guys,"

Jungkook offers a smile at his friend's bright determination, when the shadow of a familiar figure blocks the sun from his view. He cranes his head upwards to see Yoongi and the others back from their preliminary scouting, said man wrapping an arm around his shoulders tiredly as he takes a seat next to him.

"We're back!" Hoseok announces cheerfully, plopping down next to them. He grabs onto the closest target, which happens to be Taehyung, and begins ruffling his hair, inciting loud chortles.

"Good work with the conchs. we could hear it from the opposite side of the shore," Namjoon praises, following suit with Seokjin and various supplies. They lay down some water bottles, dried fruit, and strips of colorful plastic ribbon in the middle of their formed circle.

"The main goal of this excursion is to find out where our resources are, particularly food and good firewood,"

"From what we can gather, the forest can be accessible from three points on the shore. It'd be faster if we split up to cover more ground," Namjoon draws out a figure in the sand to illustrate his point. "Groups of two heading east and west of camp. A group of three heading out north, where the trees are thickest. One person will be the spotter of the group. The other will make marks on the trees with plastic as a trail to ensure a way back,"

"That's a good plan," Seokjin says. "But how will we be able to communicate with one another?"

"That's where the conchs come in. We're all responsible for looking out for each other, but if anything happens, sound your conch. To be safe we should turn back before the sun goes down," Namjoon warns.

"So that's what you wanted them for," Taehyung muses.

"I don't want to be a pessimist about this, but we could encounter anything in this forest. The conch is absolutely for emergencies _only_ ," he emphasizes, placing a bundle of various twigs in front of them.

"Now, let's organize our groups,"

  


When the sun is highest in the sky, Jungkook finds himself trekking through the east side of the forest with Yoongi. Compared to the side of the island where their camp was located, this side is much more densely packed with trees and foliage, overarching canopies of leaves creating lush greenery. In spite of the shade the muggy heat does not relent in the slightest as they walk in their comfortable silence. Every now and then, they pause so Yoongi can tie one of the colorful plastics equipped on his person around a tree, or examine some dead wood fallen on the forest floor.

In the midst of keeping watch Jungkook finds himself staring at the sky, wondering about the real chances of a passing pilot or airliner being able to notice their presence on the island, their 'SOS' message on the beach.

"You think they'll see it? " Jungkook asks, cradling the conch in his hands. The question seems to catch Yoongi off guard. "The message in the sand?"

"They've gotta. But at this point we need to brace ourselves for the worst." Yoongi shrugs.

"The worst?"

"As in we’re on our own."

"Oh," Jungkook says blankly, understanding what Yoongi means. He hasn't consciously thought of it, maybe even avoided it on purpose--the prospect of never being rescued, never being able to return home. What would they do then? It's a scary thought to him, but no thought's scarier than the fact all that awaits him at "home" is an empty house. 

Noticing how Jungkook stills, Yoongi reaches for Jungkook’s hand, giving it a reassuring squeeze. “Hey. I won't let that happen to you, alright? Remember what I told you?"

 " 'I'm not alone', right?" Jungkook quips. 

"Of course, brat. As long as I'm here, you're not going to be." Yoongi replies gruffly, but his expression softens.

"Tell you what. The first thing I'm going to do when I get off this island," Yoongi raises his index finger up in the air saucily, "Is treat you to a plateful of the shittiest lamb skewers in town,"

"Why the shittiest?" Jungkook breaks out into a laugh.

"So then I can complain about them and be inspired to invest in our own restaurant. Didn't you say you wanted to open one someday?"

"Yeah, except...I haven't even thought of a name for it yet."

"Then you'd better start," Yoongi cracks a smile, letting go of Jungkooks hand.

"I won't let you down, hyung." Jungkook assures, hoping he can hear the determination in his voice. That's right. Yoongi has always been there for him. The least he can do is not make the other worry. 

Yoongi seems to be satisfied with Jungkook's response. "Okay, eagle eyes. The spotting's all yours,"

  


Their scouting is rather uneventful. The trees seem to go on forever, and that's really all there is on this side of the island. Blazing a trail proves difficult in this overgrowth, especially without any tools. Perhaps the others were faring better, having reached the other side of the island already.

"Should we take a break here?" Jungkook tries suggesting after their efforts clearing a particular tough patch. 

" This forest never ends," Yoongi grumbles, tying off another tree like he has been doing to mark their progress."That hatchet we had would've come in handy." 

"I can carry you, if you want." Jungkook grins cheekily as the visibly tired man bends over to catch his breath.

"Don't get sassy with me," Yoongi waves him off, leaning against a tree trunk for support. The thin foliage around him bends backward, looking a little more sparse than the the rest of the forest. Jungkook [parts them experimentally, and the downed leaves uncover a part of what seems to be an opening behind them. 

 "Hyung, we found a cave!" he exclaims, working at tugging the rest of the foliage away to expose more of the entrance. Once most of it is gone, the cave actually appears to be of a somewhat modest size.

"We should take a look around the inside," Jungkook proposes excitedly, patting his hands to rid them of the dirt.

"Doesn't seem like a good idea," Yoongi mutters less than enthusiastically, but seeing Jungkook's face light up at it he holds his free hand up in defeat. "Alright. We'll just 'check it out' and then we leave. No adventures, you hear?"

"Yeah, of course."

While Yoongi looks for a nearby tree to mark, Jungkook steps gingerly into the cave entrance. Some sunshine filters in the entrance, revealing some stunning rock formations on the ceiling. Some white at the corner catches his eye. A series of symbols, like the ones he had seen on the trees near the forest of the camp, scrawled onto the walls.

"They're the same..." Jungkook murmurs, scrutinizing them, particularly one of an eye, just a little bit closer. The chalk-like patterns seem to repeat themselves along the sides of the cave, continuing forwards deeper into the cavern. Jungkook is so fixated on the drawings he doesn't notice that the light is no longer at his back. Eventually he finds himself unable see a thing in front of him.

"Hyung?" Jungkook calls out. The light of the cave entrance is now a small speck, with no Yoongi in sight. He seems to have wandered off further than he thought. He pivots on his heel to head back, only to snag his foot on something that sends him pitching forward, groping in the total darkness for something to hold onto. 

The inner walls of the cave are mainly made up of loose dirt instead of what Jungkook expects to be of harder rock. Failing to hold onto anything he loses his footing, stumbling onto the floor with a yelp. Whatever he falls onto is hard and jagged, digging into his knees and making his elbows sting. Brittle, too, as when he gets up the weight of his boots break into a cacophony of crunching sounds. Maybe he landed on a pile of rubble? Before he can further inspect the material Yoongi catches up to him, all thudding feet and heavy breaths.

"Jungkook, get away from there!"

Jungkook's unceremoniously pulled back by Yoongi, to his confusion. Yoongi stoops down to where Jungkook fell, holding his lighter over the pile.

"Shit, they're bones..." Yoongi whispers, casting shadows over what Jungkook can now see are the remains of a spine. Jungkook stares on dumbstruck until Yoongi confirms, with a sigh of relief, "...but they're animal. Just like the ones outside," He kicks aside a nonhuman skull of what probably used to be some mammal.

"Outside?"

"I found a pile of 'em around one of the trees," Yoongi explains, looking around the floor for more traces. "For all we know we've stumbled upon a lion's den."

He turns back to Jungkook with a stern expression. "What did I say about running off by yourself? You could've gotten hurt."

"Sorry,"Jungkook apologizes. "I just saw something." He points out to Yoongi the etches on the wall. "We've been finding all sorts of these drawings around the island. They're here in this cave too."

"Is that so?" Yoongi seems to study the walls suspiciously, then Jungkook.

"What?" Jungkook asks, feeling perturbed at how intensely Yoongi is staring at him.

"It makes me wonder...if this island's really uninhabited." 

"Isn't that good? If there's anyone else living here we could get help." 

"I don't think they'd be the kind of people we'd want to meet in that case." Yoongi says, shaking his head. "Let's get out of here,"

They jolt at the sudden blare of a conch, magnified by the enclosed walls of the cave. Jungkook shares a look with Yoongi as they head for the entrance. It continues to sound repeatedly outside, with urgency, across the forest.

"It must be the others," Jungkook breathes. 

"Something's wrong." Yoongi listens on with alarm crossing his features. He shoves his lighter back into his pocket, taking Jungkook's hand in his. "They aren't far. Stay close to me,"

They follow the stopping and starting of the conch as fast as they can while minding their trail markers, until they reach a small pocket of trees and find him. 

Jimin's small figure is slumped motionlessly against an old tree. When they near, Jimin lifts his head to look at them , mouth agape as if to speak but no sounds come out. The conch shell he's holding slips weakly from his fingers and rolls to the ground before him. Even the slightest _thump_ of it hitting the dead leaves is enough to make him flinch as he scrambles to his feet. 

Jungkook's hand slips from Yoongi's grasp as Yoongi runs forward to catch Jimin.

Jimin crumples into Yoongi's chest head-first, hands grasping blindly in search of comfort. When his hands come away there's red smeared onto Yoongi's shirt. Jungkook watches Yoongi cup Jimin's face wordlessly regardless of the blood. It comes only naturally to him, since they used to be lovers. That's all. He watches them for a moment before pulling himself out of the stupor, realizing that Taehyung was missing from the scene.

"Hyung, where's Tae?" he asks cautiously, glancing at the bloodied conch on the forest floor. Jimin turns to him with a pained look in his eyes.

"I-I don't know," he says, in obvious distress. "Something took him."

Jungkook's eyes widen. The sets of footsteps can be heard from their right. Seokjin, Namjoon and Hoseok emerge from the forest out of breath and worry etched into their faces.

"We heard the conch...what on earth happened?" Seokjin is the first to burst through the tangled mess of branches, looking at them with alarm. 

Jimin shakes his head, repeating, “S-something took Taehyung.”

“Oh god, something _took_ Taehyung,” Hoseok breathes heavily, panic setting in his features. 

"What do you mean something, huh Jimin? What kind of something?" Namjoon demands, eyes flitting from Jimin's disheveled state to the conch on the floor and eventually, the blood on the other's body. 

"It was big--four legs like some dog, but it wasn't like any dog I've ever seen. Gotta have been some kind of wolf... but something wasn't right about it--it's eyes were way too red. It came out of nowhere so _fast_..." Jimin manages shakily, burying his face in his hands as small sobs begin to wrack his body. "...I-I tried. Tae and I were running as fast as we could but we got separated. He fell and it caught up to him and dragged him away. I tried, I really did but _god_ don't think there was any time for him to even scream--"

" Okay, Jimin. That's enough," Yoongi tries soothing the hunched over figure in his arms.

"We have to look for him," Hoseok starts pacing wildly. "Some of us should go right now." 

"It's no good, we can't look for him in the dark," Namjoon presses, pointing to the darkening sky above them. "We'll be useless out there."

Hoseok remains rooted at the spot. "T-torches. How about torches? That way we can--" 

"Even with those, the _only_ thing we are going to do is end up getting ourselves lost!" Namjoon says. "We don't have any weapons--"

"He's bleeding! He can be _fucking dying_ right at this moment, and we're not doing all we can to save him!" Hoseok screams, voice borderline hysterical. 

The distant howl of something canine, definitely not human, makes them freeze in their tracks. 

"It's _near_..." Jimin whimpers so fearfully that it makes Jungkook's heart fill with dread. "Oh god it's near we have to get away--"

"I _promise_ you, we're going to look for him as soon as it's light out." Namjoon pleads with Hoseok. " You heard the sounds right? Please, we need to go back to camp right _now_ ,"

"This is insane, and you know it, Joon! You can do whatever, but _I'm_ going to look for him!" Hoseok starts running, but before he can get far into the woods Seokjin manages to stop him.

"Get a hold of yourself! You're not going to be doing Taehyung any favors getting yourself killed!" Seokjin yells, gripping onto Hoseok's shoulders hard.

"Let go of me! You would be the one to talk, wouldn't you? It's all your fault after what you've said--" Hoseok thrashes about greatly in the attempt to break free from the eldest's grasp. 

"Yes, I fucked up and I regret it. We're going to get Taehyung back--but I'm not going to let you put Jimin or Jungkook through any more danger with your recklessness, " Seokjin says sadly.

With the words Hoseok grows weak in his struggling, until his body finally slumps in defeat, losing all the fight within him. Teary-eyed he curls up into a ball against Seokjin's hold. "God...I'm sorry..." 

"Come on, let's go," Seokjin says, gently leading Hoseok away. Namjoon clenches his fists, wordlessly tying a marker around the tree. He then turns to the rest of them, suddenly looking very tired.

"Leave it Namjoon. Just, leave it." Yoongi states, looking equally tired. Jungkook offers to carry Jimin but the older shakes his head. He gives Jungkook an apologetic glance and hoists the smaller man onto his back adamantly regardless of the obvious effort required for him to do so. Namjoon comes up behind him without a word, urging him on with a small pat of the shoulder. Jungkook looks at piece of pink plastic tied onto the tree one more time, before joining Namjoon. 

  


By the time they reach camp it's well past nightfall. Compared to the stifling containment of trees in the forest, being able to see the waters of the shore makes Jungkook feel more at ease. After the exertion from the trek and the events of Taehyung's disappearance, everyone moves with heavy steps, heavy hearts. The fire they've created brings no warmth, Jungkook can see as they still manage to shiver around it saying nothing.

There's only so much silence Jungkook can stomach, he realizes. He's so exhausted he can't think straight anymore, let alone process the happenings within one day. With Yoongi and the other older members remaining in their tired congregation, he slips away to the hammocks wanting sleep. He's surprised to see Jimin all washed up, curled up in his hammock instead of the main tent. Jimin looks so thin and fragile, Jungkook doesn't have the heart to wake him up. He's just about resign himself to the empty space that is Yoongi's hammock when Jimin calls out quietly to him in the dark.

"Can you stay? Please,"

Jungkook hesitates, deliberating for a moment before nodding at his request and climbing into the hammock with the smaller man. Jimin is warm. 

"It's been a long time since it's been just us two, hasn't it?" Jimin remarks in a thick voice, perhaps hoarse from crying. "I'm sorry. I didn't think I could stay in the tent tonight, not with Taehyung gone and how Hoseok hyung is right now,"

Jungkook nods in understanding. He feels Jimin shift next to him, hand clutching at his chest.

"I'm glad you're here, safe." He really hopes that this is true for Taehyung as well, wherever he was in the forest they've left behind.

"Jungkookie, I'm so scared," Jimin lets out a shaky breath, burying his head into the crook of Jungkook's shoulder. Jungkook doesn't know what to say to that. He lets Jimin stay there against him, feeling the beginning of salty tears start welling up in his eyes.

"There's nothing to be afraid of, hyung."

"No," Jimin shakes his head, muffled words against his shirt. "That's not true. I saw _it_ when I stared into that creature's eyes."

"What did you see?" Jungkook asks with a nervous swallow.

"In its eyes.." Jimin murmurs quietly, "In its eyes...I saw _evil_ ,"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *this will be where the warnings start coming into place*
> 
> though this story is mostly survival au with mystery and thriller elements, as the story progresses, I have decided that elements of horror will begin to play a role as well. I hope you all will enjoy this turn of events--all feedback is much appreciated^^.
> 
> EDIT: here's a [cover](http://lunacrowne.tumblr.com/post/147636718232/a-graphic-i-made-for-my-sugakookyoonkook) up for this story!


	4. Chapter 4

Heavy rain hit the island shortly after Taehyung's disappearance. 

The pelting rain rendered them immobile, extinguishing their fires and coming dangerously close to flooding camp. Struggling to stay warm, stay fed and stay _alive_ in the storm-- the search for Taehyung couldn't be prioritized. There was nothing they could do for him except watch the relentless rain pouring overhead their battered shelters. 

As soon as the rain stopped they commenced the search, but by then they were one step behind. The rainwater had washed away a good chunk of the path created when they first traveled through the forest, damaging the markers they had so painstakingly set in place as guides. Fallen trees littered the clearing where Taehyung had last been seen but no tracks could be found to indicate his whereabouts. The only remaining trace of the energetic young man was a single smear of dried blood on one of the tree leaves.

They didn’t find him. The six of them in the end simply weren't enough.

In the clearing a small piece of tarp remains suspended high up from the branches of a standing tree, containing some fresh water, fruit, and dried fish. The pile is topped with a hard piece of coconut shell, letters carved onto the surface with sharp rock :

  


TAEHYUNG WE’RE STILL SEARCHING. DON’T GIVE UP.

  
  


How many days have past exactly, however many nights it has been--Jungkook doesn't really know. 

He doesn' t need to ask Yoongi or the others, save for Hoseok, to know what they're thinking--he's heard the talks of closure--at this point, recovering Taehyung's body is what they're settling for. He wants to hold onto the hope that Taehyung's still out there-- maybe wounded but safe, though with each passing day Taehyung remains missing the chances of him turning up alive become slimmer. He wonders if it's only a matter of time before he himself starts wanting closure too. 

"Can't sleep?" Yoongi asks as Jungkook shifts fitfully next to him. Yoongi's tending to the signal fire with Namjoon, directing the other on how to properly feed the fire. They had been working on making the smoke more visible, not only to potential help but in the event that Taehyung could use it to locate them in the night. 

"Nope," Jungkook shakes his head, removing himself reluctantly from Yoongi's comforting shoulder. He can't sleep well knowing that somewhere out there Taehyung doesn't have the same luxury.

"Neither can we," Namjoon affirms, haphazardly kindling the fire with dry wood. 

Jungkook straightens himself up, his ears perking at the thudding footsteps approaching from the underbrush. From the distance he can see Seokjin lumbering towards them.

"Someone should be telling Hoseok to stay away from the edge of the forest," Seokjin says to no one in particular as he joins them before the fire. "I can't really take much more of this,"

Hoseok was taking it the hardest out of all of them. 

Despite getting along with everyone, Hoseok always had a soft spot for Taehyung and they all knew it. They were like brothers. Ever since the night Taehyung went missing, the cheerful man had become a shell of his former self. Something in him seemed to have snapped, turning him into almost a completely different person. But what really worried the rest of them sick was his newfound tendency to wander on the outskirts of camp, oftentimes forgoing food and sitting deathly still through the night awaiting Taehyung's return. 

"Don't be too hard on yourself, hyung." Namjoon tries comforting Seokjin. "Hoseok just needs time. He'll come around eventually,"

"I can try talking to him," Jungkook offers. "I know that...Jimin hyung would be the better choice, but maybe I can get through to him,"

"Right. Wouldn't hurt to try," Seokjin sighs, weary shoulders drooping. "I'll go check on Jimin then. Poor thing's finally been sleeping,"

Jungkook can feel Yoongi's shoulders tense up next to him. Jimin hadn't been doing too good the past few nights. He had started to suffer from night terrors where he would wake up screaming. Jungkook had first noticed it when they shared the hammock nights ago, but it had gradually progressed to the point that he would be even screaming in his sleep, thrashing violently until he was awakened.

Jungkook makes the move to get onto his feet, a little confused when Yoongi does the same.

"We're going to go get Hoseok back aren't we?" Yoongi shrugs.

They find Hoseok sitting just outside the edge of camp.

"Hoseok hyung, it's time to turn in," Jungkook coaxes, gently reaching out for the seated man's shoulder. "It's getting cold out here. Why don't you come back to the fire?"

Hoseok keeps his red-rimmed eyes fixed on the dark woods. 

"You know Taehyung, he's going to get hungry sooner or later and find his way back. I'm going to wait here for him until he does." Hoseok says in a flat voice. "The food we'd left for him isn't going to be enough. He always sulks when he's left behind..."

"Look, Hoseok...first thing tomorrow, we'll look for Taehyung again--"

"He's not dead until I see a body." Hoseok turns to them, gaze piercing. The tone of voice he's using is completely unlike him, making Jungkook involuntarily take a step back. Hoseok was always good-natured, able to smile brightly in any situation. Right now though, his demeanor is cold. 

"Hyung, why would you think that? Even if he's trying to find his way back he might not be able to in the dark..."

"I'll wait here for him. Please, just leave me alone." Hoseok cuts the conversation off, clearly disinterested in continuing their conversation. Yoongi pulls Jungkook aside.

"Why don’t you go handle the fire with Namjoon? I'll talk some sense into him." Yoongi sighs when they're out of earshot, hand at Jungkook's waist nudging him to walk. “I’m the only one who can right now.”

"Okay," Jungkook nods.

”Now go on, I don’t want Namjoon burning down camp," Yoongi gives a short nod back before walking towards Hoseok again to take a seat next to him. Yoongi knows what he's doing. Sometimes, though, Jungkook can’t help but feel like Yoongi is still treating him as if he were a kid. 

  


The message and the food that they've left for Taehyung remains untouched. It disheartens Jungkook as he places freshly-picked bananas onto the tarp, tossing the rotten fruit he had swapped out onto the forest floor. He wipes his hands clean on his shorts before climbing back down the tree to look at Yoongi and Namjoon.

"No sign of him," Jungkook reports to their expectant looks. 

"That's alright." Namjoon exhales. "Why don't we go further and check on our snares?"

"Sounds good." Jungkook slings the bundle of wood they had been collecting this morning over his shoulder. Yoongi throws Jungkook the spear that he had propped up against the tree without a word.

The three of them had been laying out snare traps in the area recently. They weren't holding any high expectations in particular for them, but they had been curious about whether or not small game existed on the island. Of course, they had alerted the others about their endeavors, for safety reasons.

Jungkook recognizes immediately one of his first snares as they enter the area. Though the rain had been a few days ago now, the dirt still feels soft under Jungkook's boot. It gives off a swampy kind of feeling. He feels his foot sinking slightly as he steps towards the snare. Instead of the empty snare he had been expecting, he sees that the trap has already been set off. Except, the rope seems to have been snapped. Not only has it been snapped, but the thick branch it had been tied around is also completely broken off.

"I've found something!" Jungkook calls out frantically. As the two men rush over he points it out for them to see. "Careful, the dirt's a bit soft here."

"Shit, it's a clean break," Yoongi whistles, running a hand along the bark.

Jungkook's eyes spot something dark-colored--almost pitch-black-- lying near the base of the tree. He picks up the mysterious object to find it actually soft in texture, like a tuft of fur. "Something's been here. Do you think it was...?"

"Wait a minute,"

Namjoon plucks the fur from Jungkook's hand, rotating it with his fingers. He then pats at the moist soil, seeming to study it intently. It's almost as if Jungkook could see the gears whirring in Namjoon's brain. 

"Well? What's the hot idea?" Yoongi asks, clearing noting the lanky man's thoughtful expression.

"I've heard of this thing called a Burmese tiger pit--it's like this kind of trap. Hunters dig a really deep hole, and fill the bottom with stakes." Namjoon explains, tapping the pointed tip of his spear into the ground. "They use them to catch tigers, though of course they have to wander in first. If we're up against something big, we're going to need something bigger than snares."

"It's lethal. I like it," Yoongi murmurs in approval, hand on his chin in thought. "We can't make that many of these...and as you said, unless it walks by here frequently, we can't be sure that we'll catch it."

"We are sure of one thing, right? That the... _creature_ that took Tae is confirmed to be in this area," Jungkook pipes up.

"Yeah," Namjoon agrees. "At the very least, we can have that piece of mind. We can give the others that piece of mind."

"Great. If we've got everything we need, why don't we get to it?"

  


"It's done,"

Jungkook calls out from the bottom of the pit once its depth exceeds his shoulder level. Jungkook's shoulders ache as he takes hold of both Yoongi and Namjoon's outstretched hands, hauling himself up carefully. He pushes the hair off his sweat-matted forehead as he leans back tiredly against his supports, Yoongi grumbling after a while that Jungkook was crushing him. He had been digging a good couple of hours, but because he was fast they had a sizable trap within the day. 

With long arms, Namjoon practically stabs the wooden stakes he and Yoongi had been sharpening quickly into the bottom of the pit. They finish the trap off with a camouflaged covering of netted weeds and branches. 

"That thing's never going to be able to come out from there," Namjoon praises, falling back onto his arms from the exhaustion. 

A sudden thought comes to Jungkook. "Namjoon hyung, do you happen to have another piece of the colored plastic?

"Shit, I think I left the extra plastic back at camp," Namjoon pats around his person.

Yoongi looks on curiously as Jungkook eyes one of his own shirt sleeves. Jungkook pulls on the fabric of the cuff and rips off a segment of his shirt.

"Can never be too safe," Jungkook states as he wraps the strip of his shirt tightly around an overhanging branch over the trap. Yoongi laughs tiredly, pulling Jungkook back onto the ground.

"Good call. However, I don't think it's going to be as effective as one of our actual markers."

"Why don't we just head back now and get it another day?" 

"We need it for that one snare a ways over,"

"You guys can stay here I can go back to camp and get it." Jungkook says, making the motion to get up.

Yoongi whips his head towards him. "Alone? I don't think so. It's not necessary if we just tell them to avoid the forest right?"

"There's a chance even we'll forget where it is," Namjoon points out.

"Relax, hyung--I know my way around the woods. I'll be fine and back before you know it," Jungkook assures. "Besides, camp is safe. Hyungs, it's best for you two to stay together,"

  


A while later Jungkook arrives back at camp. He immediately spies the extra markers that Namjoon was talking about. Grabbing some, he is about to set off again when he spies Jimin sitting upright in his tent, seemingly gazing off into the distance. 

"Jimin hyung,"

"Jungkookie, you nearly scared me there," Jimin laughs breathlessly. "It's nice to see you back."

Jungkook returns the man's demure smile. In the light Jungkook can see the slight pallor of Jimin's face, dark undereye circles residing beneath his eyes. He frowns.

"Are you okay, hyung? You don't look so good."

"You know Jungkookie, I haven't been feeling so good..." Jimin admits weakly, clutching at his chest. Jungkook can also see the beginnings of reddened skin at the dip of Jimin's neckline. 

"Hyung, your skin is awfully red. Does it hurt anywhere?...May I?" Eyeing Jimin for permission he nudges Jimin's hand aside and tentatively pulls up the shirt to see a large patch of the other's skin covered by an angry red rash. Jungkook is careful not to touch it, but as he tries to examine it he notices the other's necklace limiting his accessibility. 

"What are you doing?"

"Huh?" Jungkook's hand gets slapped away as he reaches for the necklace.

"Don't touch it." Jimin grits, agitated all of a sudden, eyes flaring angrily at Jungkook. The agitation is short-lived, however, and Jimin starts welling up with tears. "...Please don't touch it. I-it's not the necklace, I think it must've been one of the plants I handled near the guava." 

"I'm sorry..." Jungkook retracts his hand apologetically. Jimin's reaction was quite strange, but before he can comment any further he sees Seokjin coming up from behind Jimin. 

"Seokjin hyung, Jimin's--"

"Was Hoseok with you?" Seokjin's face is creased with worry as he approaches them, not seeming to concentrate on Jungkook's words.

"No--"

A piercing scream from afar shatters the silence, catching the three of them off guard.

"That's Hoseok screaming..." Jimin furrows his brow in worry, turning his head in the direction of the noise. Hoseok's screaming goes on for a prolonged time before abruptly stopping.

"Hoseok...I've got to find him!" Seokjin looks as if ready to take off running into the forest before Jungkook stops him.

'Wait, hyung--" Jungkook pulls Seokjin back by his shirt. "We've set traps. You won't know how to avoid them if you go alone,"

"Plus, Jimin hyung..."

"Jimin? Oh, Jimin what on earth--"

"It's not important," Jimin presses, pulling down his shirt. "I'm okay. You two should go," 

"O-okay," Jungkook stammers, heart pounding at the flurry of events unfolding. "We'll be right back. Come on Seokjin hyung!" 

After what feels like ages, Jungkook finally makes it back towards the middle of the forest with Seokjin, panting wildly for breath.

"Hoseok! Hoseok are you there!" Seokjin yells.

"Hyung, is that you?" Namjoon's voice responds. Jungkook can see him and Yoongi emerging through the thicket. "You to have to stay back. W-we've got something in the trap!"

The leaves covering the trap are displaced. There's a big gaping hole in the ground, suggesting something had fallen through. They all look at one another in fear. 

Namjoon motions for them to stay back, circling the pit with Yoongi. Jungkook grips the spear in his hand tightly as the two men motion for each other to close in, waiting with bated breath for any chance of the creature to show. They lean cautiously over the pit. What Jungkook expects to be on Yoongi's face is concentration, anger, fear--but his expression is none of those things. His face is blank as he lowers the spear. Namjoon's face is more of disbelief than anything as his arms hang limp, closing his eyes like he's refusing to believe what he's supposedly seeing in the pit.

"What's going on?" Seokjin calls over hesitantly. "What do you see?"

"I-it's not good," Namjoon shakes his head, keeping his voice steady. "Christ, we didn't get it,"

"If we didn't catch the damn thing then what did we get?!--" Seokjin leaves Jungkook's side impatiently, pushing his way through the two men to stare into the pit. His eyes widen and he falls to his knees. What he sees makes him cover his mouth and weep.

" _No_ ! No, no, _no_...!"

Jungkook's blood runs cold. If it wasn't the creature or another animal, then what was it...?

"Jungkook, I don't want you coming any closer." Yoongi cuts in firmly, stepping away from the edge to block Jungkook's path.

"Why? Hyung--you guys are really freaking me out. I want to know what's going on." 

"He deserves the right to know, Yoongi hyung." Namjoon says wearily to Yoongi.

"Please, hyung. Let me see," Jungkook grips onto the shorter man's shoulders, pleading silently to him.

Yoongi's face falls, clenched jaw going slack. "I wish you didn't have to see this," Yoongi chokes, ducking away from Jungkook and allowing him to pass.

Jungkook swallows, approaching the trap. He peers over Seokjin's shoulder into the depths and lets out a horrified gasp.

Jungkook can only see Hoseok's back. He had fell face forward into the pit. It's almost as if he's simply lying down on his stomach, except the stakes protruding faintly from his back, seeping with blood, tells Jungkook it's not the case. One of the stakes had pierced Hoseok through his stomach all the way out through his back. Another had gone through his chest, where his heart was. And the last...there was _so much_ blood... went through his neck. It would've been a near-instantaneous death. Jungkook notices something else more horrifying in Hoseok's hand. In his hand was a dismembered arm. Nothing is really noteable on the arm, except for a watch decorating the wrist. It was the Swiss watch Taehyung's father had gifted Taehyung, one he loved so much that he insisted on wearing it everywhere even after it had stopped working. There was no doubt about it.

"Oh...Hoseok hyung..." Jungkook feels his legs starting to give out, stunned next to Seokjin who's now beginning to sob hysterically. "Tae..."

"Both of them...both of them are dead!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sure you all will find this chapter as a shock...
> 
> I love vhope to bits so it was cruel for having them go this way. However, there is a lot more the island has in store. I've really been taking a shine to this story as of late in between other fics, so I guess expect more soon? I watch bon voyage after this to recuperate orz
> 
> This was also a belated birthday gift for endors ^^


	5. Chapter 5

Jungkook observes numbly as Namjoon finishes affixing a wooden post onto each of the makeshift graves.

They stand over the mounds of dirt, paying their respects silently to the stand-ins for their friends. Jungkook thumbs the leather band of the Swiss watch in his hands-- _Taehyung's_ Swiss watch--like some sort of artificial rosary, at a loss for words to say. Namjoon is the first to break the silence.

"It's all my fault. If I'd never suggested the traps in the first place, this wouldn't have happened." Namjoon says through his clenched jaw.

"It's not your fault, hyung." Jungkook responds quietly. "I helped dig too,"

"And I'm sorry I asked you to do that, Jungkook." Namjoon soon apologizes in a low voice. "Wherever Hoseok had managed to find Taehyung, he must've gotten spooked real bad. In his panic he wouldn't have seen the markers or noticed the trap--"

“--Until he fell.” Jungkook remembers the glimpse he had of the fear frozen in Hoseok’s lifeless eyes.

"But if Hoseok hadn't, we wouldn't have known the real reason why Taehyung never came back. That _thing_ ," The taller man continues, shivering. "Whatever it is, it must've ate him. Tore him limb from limb."

The creature. It's claimed two from them already, yet they still knew nothing about it. Thinking of what became of Taehyung's fate conjures up a gruesome image in Jungkook's mind, enough to make him shudder. 

"It's way too dangerous for any of us to head back into the forest. We've got a lot of firewood currently and we can get by for now with what food we have along the shore. However..." Namjoon exhales, glancing in the direction of camp. 

“What can we do now, Namjoon hyung?”

"...Rescue should be our priority. The fire's the best option we have now, though it won't be seen unless it's at a higher point. If we get it up that cliff the yacht crashed into we’ll have a chance. I’ll need to discuss it with Yoongi.”

"And Jungkook? Could you...could you do me a favor and check up on the others?" Namjoon's tone becomes apprehensive, a foreign concept considering how well-spoken he usually is.

"I don't think I'm the best person for the job, hyung."

"Everyone's taking this hard, but I'll be honest with you...I'm worried about Seokjin hyung. I don't know how well he's coping,"

There appears to be more than what Namjoon's letting on but Jungkook agrees anyway.

"Alright. I’ll be sure to check up on him and the others,”

“Thanks.” Namjoon nods, before heading off towards the clearing.

Jungkook’s left to stare at the graves for some time longer. He stows the watch away safely in his pockets. The sudden rustling sound in the bushes opposite from where Namjoon had gone off to has Jungkook whipping his head in the direction of the sound, awaiting what emerges from the other side.

Upon glancing at who _does_ emerge from the other side, Jungkook releases the breath he's been holding.

“Jimin hyung...it’s you. I thought you were something else,” Jungkook lowers his guard, loosening the grip he had on one of the wooden posts. 

"Sorry. Did I scare you?” Jimin murmurs in a subdued tone. He’s been crying, if his tear-stained cheeks are any indication.

“No, not at all. I thought you were resting. What brings you here hyung?”

“I… I wanted to see them. I found these," Jimin says, holding up the bunch of flowers in his hands. "I thought it'd be nice to have something, well, bright over here."

They are excruciatingly beautiful flowers in an assortment of colors, the kinds Jungkook has never seen before. Full of life. Jimin kneels, arranging them onto the graves delicately. "I don't know what these are called, but they seem to resemble Tae and Hobi hyung in some odd way, you know?" he smiles sadly at Jungkook.

"Yeah," Jungkook nods. "They do."

Jimin's lips begin to quiver and the facade crumbles. "I miss them so much, Jungkookie.”

“I've just been keeping myself busy," The other whispers solemnly, clutching loosely at the exposed gauze wrapped around his chest. "I can't help thinking that it should be _me_ down there instead of Tae,"

"You can't think like that Jimin hyung. You already do a lot for us, as much as your injuries can allow." Surprised at the raising of his own voice, Jungkook looks away from Jimin, face burning. “No one...not even one of us should be down six feet under.”

"I know. Ah, what am I saying? " Jimin smiles sadly. "My thoughts are just really messed up now. I feel like I haven't been myself lately."

“Jimin hyung…”

“With you here though Jungkookie, I’m sure that this feeling will pass in no time. We owe it to them to be strong, after all, don't we?” 

“We do.” It pains Jungkook to see Jimin rub away the tears at the corners of his eyes.

"But I don't think...I don't think Seokjin hyung’s been entirely _here_. Nothing I say seems to get through to him.” Jimin clasps Jungkook’s hands gently. “Will you go to him, Jungkookie?”

“I-I’ll try my best. But what about you hyung?”

“I know I can count on you,” Jimin pulls away after a moment with relief, sending Jungkook off warmly. “I’d like to have an extra moment here. But I'll go on to help as soon as I finish paying my respects,”

  


Jungkook traipses through the underbrush with some idea of where to find Seokjin. He finds the eldest eventually, huddled with drooping shoulders underneath a grove of fruit trees. Scattered at his feet are numerous rinds and peels of various fruits which Jungkook maneuvers over to reach the man.

"Seokjin hyung..." He calls out softly.

"Oh, it's you, Jungkook." Seokjin acknowledges almost absentmindedly. "Did Namjoon send you here?"

"I came here to see if you were alright." Jungkook approaches unsurely. "We're all worried about you, hyung."

“Is that so.”

Jungkook fishes through his pockets. "Here," he says, holding out the watch to Seokjin.

" I remember when he first got this. He wouldn't shut up about it." Seokjin sniffs bitterly, misty eyes clearing a bit in remembrance. "Hoseok was right. I was stupid. How petty could I've been, picking a fight over stupid canned food?"

Seokjin keeps his head down. Jungkook can't even begin to fathom the crushing guilt that Seokjin must be feeling.

"You were just worried about all of us, hyung."

"And Hoseok was just worried about Taehyung. I promised Hoseok that we'd find him..." The hand holding onto the watch trembles. "But now...even Hoseok's--"

"Hyung, you have to stop blaming yourself."

"It's too late. I couldn't bring him back to his sister..." Seokjin cradles his head between his knees.

Before Jungkook can say more, a strong breeze causes the trees above to convulse and drop more of the fruit around their feet. Seokjin's hands reach mechanically for the fallen fruit. He falls silent, becoming absorbed with peeling the rind off and depositing it into his mouth. 

"Hyung?" He seems to not even register Jungkook's presence anymore, becoming solely focused on wolfing down more and more of it. The frenetic pace in which he gorges himself on the fruit is hard to watch.

"It's sweet," Seokjin smiles to himself hollowly before turning back to Jungkook. "Jungkook, I'd like to be alone for now. Tell Namjoon that I'm fine, won't you?”

Seokjin ends it at that, evident he no longer wants to talk. Jungkook retracts the hand reaching out to the man, letting it fall at his sides.

  


Somewhat feeling at a loss, Jungkook ends up meandering down the beach.

The low tide is prominent at this time of the day, the waves coming up weakly against the mouth of the shore. Jungkook watches the waves in a trance-like state.

With the next wave, a conch is deposited some distance away from him. When the next couple of receding tides fail to take it back into the sea, Jungkook makes his way towards it and picks it up gingerly. Upon close examination of the inside, he's disappointed to find out the conch is no longer living.

Jungkook returns back to higher ground with the shell in his hands. The shell is pure white, like that of snow, glistening in the waning light. It's something he feels that Taehyung would've liked.

It's only after holding it for some time that Jungkook starts registering the tears dripping onto the shell's surface.

It hurts. It hurts to know that there was nothing he could've done to save them. How could two people that used to be so warm be gone, just like that?

There's a light shuffling of footsteps in the sand behind him. He doesn't need to look up to know that it's Yoongi who plops down cross-legged next to him.

Jungkook keeps his head bowed, not wanting Yoongi to see the tears streaming messily down his face though it's a futile effort on his part. Yoongi doesn't say anything, instead quietly waiting for the duration of Jungkook's sadness to pass.

He hadn't always been this weak, allowing his emotions to get the better of him. He had been a railyard kid with parents that might as well have been nonexistent with how often he had the house to himself. Their prolonged absence in his life had him taking to the streets--a place where he had grown up too fast, and where he learned to bottle feelings up because that was the only way he could remain strong. But now...

"Sitting here like this," Yoongi comments offhandedly, gaze directed at the open sea. "It reminds me of that day at the Han River. Do you remember it?"

The question is so sudden Jungkook is taken aback. "O-Of course I do,"

It was after he had made up his mind to leave that empty house behind one chilly spring night. Thinking back on it, he had done so naively --he hadn't exactly thought things through before deciding to make a break for it with only the clothes on his back and ten thousand won in his pocket. He only succeeded in ending up on the losing end of a street brawl with nothing left and nowhere to go. Except, Yoongi had found him.

"I came 'home' that day," Jungkook adds, wiping at his eyes hastily with the back of his wrist before facing Yoongi. "I must've looked pretty pitiful, huh?"

It had been hard. It had been hard but Yoongi had understood what it was like and he hadn't judged him for it. Jungkook had only been a stranger to him, but he had took him in regardless, into the flat that he shared with Jimin. It was because of him that he had been able to meet the others, and gotten to know what it was like to have a semblance of a family in the first place.

"Hmph. It's not like I pick up just any street urchin I see,"

Jungkook turns to him. "So was I that much of a street urchin to you?"

"No. You were a brat," Yoongi offers a wry smile. "A tough one, though."

Jungkook can't help but crack a smile at that. No matter the circumstance, Yoongi's always had this unspoken way about him that made Jungkook feel at ease.

"Bawling your eyes out doesn't suit you, you know," Yoongi remarks softly after a moment. "You did all you could. Seeing you like this wouldn't be something they would've wanted."

"I know," Jungkook sniffs. "You know me best."

"Damn right I do,"

"I'm grateful to you, hyung." Jungkook confesses, fiddling with the conch in his hand. "It was because of you that I could start over back then, and I'll never forget it."

“If I could start over…” Yoongi murmurs quietly, “I should’ve told you how I felt."

Jungkook turns his head and meets Yoongi's gaze, one filled with intense longing.

Yoongi has never looked at him like that before. He finds himself stunned, lips quavering as he tries to make out some sort of response. After a long moment of deliberation he lets the words slip out bravely. “You can still tell me. It's not too late,”

But Yoongi doesn't answer, instead leaning forward to close the distance between them with a chaste kiss. Amidst the salty remnants of his tears the sudden contact of Yoongi's lips on his just feels so right, making Jungkook's eyes flutter shut and surrender to the moment. It's as if all the bottled up emotions that existed inside him were unloaded into the single kiss, racing loudly enough to drown out the sound of breaking waves on the shore.

"Yoongi hyung," Jungkook sighs breathlessly, when they pull apart for air.

"Jungkook, I...I'm sorry I..."

A look of realization dawns on Yoongi's face, followed by hesitation. Jungkook knows Yoongi; the older must be thinking he's made some mistake but Jungkook stops him before he attempts to keep his distance.

It's him who's reaching out for Yoongi this time around. "Don't push me away again, please."

At the words, any previous inhibitions disappear. Desperately, as if making up for lost time, Yoongi captures Jungkook's lips with his again and again. The underlying passion permeates Jungkook's senses as he realizes that this is something he's been wanting for a long time.

The warmth of Yoongi's lips eventually make their way to his neck and he utters a soft moan. Instead of going further however, Yoongi eyes Jungkook's prominent blush and slackens his grip on his shoulders, ducking his head into the crook of Jungkook's neck and keeping it there. They hold each other close in the sand, catching their breaths together.

"I won't." Yoongi says finally, searching Jungkook's eyes with a newfound resolve. "Not anymore."

Jungkook can only nod in response, feeling his heart swell. There are so many more thoughts coursing in Jungkook's mind still but for now he's just content with the reassurance their embrace brings. This time the look they share is different as they help each other to their feet.

He doesn't see it as he walks away with Yoongi's hand in his, that the force of the returning high tide wears away the sand previously at their feet, uncovering the slightest remains of pale bones buried beneath the surface.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Injecting a little survival horror and heavy atmosphere into the holidays maybe? Also a happy yoonkook development before the going gets rough.
> 
>  
> 
> Thank you for waiting and reading, as always! :>

**Author's Note:**

> Oh my god it's that time again when I can't resist writing new stories before I even get halfway through existing ones. sorry if you were waiting for silent hill au ;; 
> 
> This idea had been brewing for a while, thanks to endors for helping with the plot and beta-ing.<3


End file.
